five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights: Crumbling Dreams
"It's sad how fast dreams can crumble..." Five Nights: Crumbling Dreams is a fangame made by FazbearFreak. It is the third game in the Extended Timeline series. Story Welcome to Circus Baby's Pizza World! Here, you'll get to interact with Circus Baby and all of her friends, as well as enjoy games and pizza. There's something for everyone here at Circus Baby's! As the new night watchman working at our pizzeria, you'll have to monitor the security cameras, as well as make sure our robotic friends aren't getting up to any trouble. Don't worry, you're completely safe. ...Right? Animatronics Circus Baby Circus Baby (sometimes referred to as Baby) retains her appearance from FNaF SL. She is a humanoid animatronic with white skin, orange pigtails, and blue eyes. Baby begins each night on CAM 01. After becoming active, she will move in this pattern: * CAM 02 * Window After leaving the window, Baby will randomly choose to go to either the left hallway (CAMS 06 and 07) or the right hallway (CAMS 08 and 09). If she appears at one of the blindspots, the player will have to use a Controlled Shock to ward her off. Otherwise, she will attack the player. Funtime Freddy Funtime Freddy retains his appearance from FNaF SL. He is an animatronic bear with white and pink skin, a black tophat, bowtie, and buttons, and a Bon-Bon puppet on his right hand. He also has a speaker on her chest. Funtime Freddy begins each night on CAM 01. After becoming active, he will move in the following pattern. It should be noted that Funtime Freddy can be heard faintly laughing when he moves. * CAM 02 * CAM 03 * CAM 08 * CAM 09 After leaving CAM 09, Funtime Freddy will appear in the right blindspot. The player will have to use a Controlled Shock to ward him off. Otherwise, he will attack the player. It should be noted that the Toreador March can be heard before Funtime Freddy attacks. Bon-Bon Bon-Bon is a blue animatronic rabbit puppet with red cheeks. He is usually seen on Funtime Freddy's right hand. Bon-Bon starts each night on CAM 01, but will go wherever Funtime Freddy goes. However, Bon-Bon will try to escape Funtime Freddy's hand and go after the player himself. In order to prevent this, the player must open the Maintenance Panel and reattach Bon-Bon to Funtime Freddy's hand. If the player does not do this, Bon-Bon will escape from Funtime Freddy, enter the Office, and instantly kill the player. Funtime Foxy Funtime Foxy retains her appearance from FNaF SL. She is an animatronic fox with white and pink skin, yellow eyes, and a speaker on her chest. Funtime Foxy begins each night on CAM 01. After becoming active, she will move in this pattern: * CAM 02 * CAM 10 (Position 1) * CAM 10 (Position 2) * CAM 06 * CAM 07 After leaving CAM 07, Funtime Foxy will appear in the left blindspot. The player will have to use a Controlled Shock to ward her off. Otherwise, she will attack the player. Ballora Ballora retains her appearance from FNaF SL. She is a humanoid animatronic with white skin, blue hair, and a blue tutu. She also always has her eyes closed. Ballora begins each night on CAM 05. After becoming active, she will move in the following pattern while hiding in dark areas of the building. It should be noted that a music box can be heard as Ballora approaches the player. * CAM 02 * CAM 10 * CAM 06 * CAM 07 After leaving CAM 07, Ballora will appear in the left blindspot. The player will have to use a Controlled Shock to ward her off. Otherwise, she will attack the player. Partytime Chica Partytime Chica is a new animatronic. She is a chicken animatronic with white and yellow skin, pink eyes, an orange beak, and a bib reading "Let's Celebrate!" Partytme Chica begins each night on CAM 03. To keep her from becoming active, the player must check on her often. If Partytime Chica isn't checked on for long enough, she will appear in the Office. If she does appear, the player must open the Maintenance Panel and reset Partytime Chica. Otherwise, she will attack. Buddy Buddy is also a new animatronic. He is a humanoid animatronic who has white skin, a rainbow colored shirt, and wears a red nose and a party hat. Buddy becomes active at 4 AM (unless otherwise noted), and starts on CAM 04. He is very similar to Springtrap to FNaF 3 in the sense that he can move to any camera or entrance to the Office. The player must use the Animatronic Reset button to ward him off if he gets into the Office. Otherwise, he will attack. Mechanics Cameras The player has ten cameras to view. None of the cameras have any special features attached to them, but they have unlimited power and can be used as long as the player wants. Maintenance Panel Here, the player can perform certain tasks that are necessary for survival. Controlled Shocks The player can use Controlled Shocks on the left door, the right door, and the window. Using a Controlled Shock on the doors will cause any animatronic currently there to return to their starting position. Using a Controlled Shock on the window will stun any animatronic there for a short period of time. However, the player doesn't start the night with any Controlled Shocks. To gain a Controlled Shock, the player must open the Maintenance Panel and charge one up. It takes six seconds to charge a Controlled Shock. Also, after the player uses a Controlled Shock, the player must wait six seconds to use one on the same area. Reattach Bon-Bon When this option is held down, Bon-Bon will become reattached to Funtime Freddy. Similarly to the Music Box from FNaF 2, Bon-Bon gets reattached a little more as long as the button is held down. However, the farther Bon-Bon is from the player, the longer it will take to reattach him. Animatronic Reset This feature allows the player to send Partytime Chica or Buddy back to their starting position if they are currently in the Office. However, the player must hold down the Reset button for four seconds before the animatronic is reset. Camera Reset Occasionally, the cameras will go offline. The player will have to use the Camera Reset in order to reset them. Resetting the cameras takes about five seconds. Fixing Animatronics After each night, the player will be able to fix one of two animatronics. The animatronic the player chooses to fix will have their AI lowered by two points on the next night, and the animatronic that wasn't fixed will have their AI raised by two points on the next night. The player can also unlock different endings depending on what animatronics they fix. Nights Night 1 "Hello? Uh, welcome to your first day on the job here at Circus Baby's Pizza World! Hey, thanks SO much for taking over the night shift. If it weren't for you, I probably wouldn't have lived to make these messages! *nervous chuckle* Uh, anyway, let me tell you what exactly you're going to be doing." "First of all, there's three buttons in your office: one on the left, one underneath the window, and one on the right. These administer Controlled Shocks, which are designed to reset our animatronics. Now, you see, they roam around at night to make sure they're in proper working order to perform during the day. If an animatronic gets close to you, make sure to use a Controlled Shock to reset them. You'll have to recharge your Controlled Shocks, though, so make sure you only use them when necessary." "Along with the camera system, you have a Maintenance Panel. I know that there's a lot of options, but you'll only have to worry about two tonight. The first one is the Controlled Shock charger, which I just explained to you. The other one is the "Reattach Bon-Bon" feature. You see, Funtime Freddy and his puppet, Bon-Bon, have seperate AIs. Bon-Bon may try to get off of Funtime Freddy's hand, but if he does, you can just use the "Reattach Bon-Bon" feature to fasten him back on." "That's all you need to know for the night shift: watch the cameras, conserve your Controlled Shocks, and make sure Bon-Bon doesn't get off of Funtime Freddy's hand. Oh, one more thing: since we're on a limited budget, you'll be doubling as the location's technician. After your night shift, you'll have to fix the robots. I think you'll only have enough time to fix one, though. Uh, anyway, you should worry about that part after your shift. Alright, good night." Animatronic AI Minigame The player controls a young girl. They can explore a house, but the minigame will only end once the player finds Circus Baby in a workshop area. Once the player approaches Baby, a pink figure will rush at the player, ending the minigame. A voice can be heard saying: "Now, now. You can't play with Baby just yet. She isn't ready." After the minigame, the player will have a choice to fix either Bon-Bon or Partytime Chica. Night 2 "Hello? Oh, hey! Night 2! So you didn't quit after the first night... heh, thanks." "Uh, anyway, I wanted to talk to you about Partytime Chica. Funny story: she was actually planned to be in her own restaurant called 'Chica's Party World'. The idea fell through, though, so the manager of Circus Baby's said: 'Why not bring her here?' I mean, it's not a bad idea, since we already own the rights to most of Fazbear Entertainment's characters already. So, after we signed some paperwork, Partytime Chica came to this location." "If she comes after you, I'm not sure the Controlled Shock will work on her. However, there is an Animatronic Reset button in the Maintenance Panel. When you hit that button, your device will send out radio waves that command any animatronic with the proper chip to return to their normal position. Partytime Chica is the only character with that chip, at least for now. In conclusion, if she gets into your office, just hit that Animatronic Reset button." "Also, I want to warn you about Ballora, that ballerina character on Camera 5. She hangs out in the dark a lot, but she plays this little song during the night shift. Y'know, just to make sure we can keep track of her and all. Anyway, if it's hard for you to see Ballora on the cameras, just listen for that song, okay?" "Alright, that's pretty much it. Reset Partytime Chica if she appears in the office, and listen for Ballora's music. Okay, I'll leave you to it, good night." Animatronic AI Minigame The player controls the same girl from the previous minigame. This time, the player is inside of Circus Baby's Pizza World. They must navigate to the stage seen on CAM 01, where Circus Baby will be performing for some children. It should also be noted that the player can go to Ballora's stage if they want. If they do, Ballora will have her eyes open instead of being closed. If the player approaches Circus Baby, she will deactivate, and the pink figure will rush after the girl. The minigame ends with these words: "She's not ready yet, darling. Maybe later." After the minigame, the player will have a choice to fix either Ballora or Funtime Foxy. Night 3 "Uh, hello? Oh, hey, day 3! Nice work, buddy. Uh, anyway, I got some news: Circus Baby's gonna come for you tonight. We spent a good fortune on her, and she has some of the best AI ever developed in the history of Fazbear Entertainment. Sadly, that means she's quite clever, and can approach from either side of the office. Be on the lookout for her. You may be able to tell where she's headed by using a Controlled Shock on the window, too." "There isn't much else to tell you about the night shift. I've taught you everything I know, and now you're ready to face the rest of the week. ...Wait. Should I tell you about... You know what, I trust you. I'll ask management if I can tell you about... something. Alright, see you tomorrow." Animatronic AI Minigame On this night, the player controls the pink figure from the previous minigames. The player must walk through their house and find the little girl's room. After the player finds the girl, a conversation between her and the pink figure will start: "Goodnight, darling. I love you." "...Daddy?" "Hmm?" "Is Baby ready yet?" "Sigh... not yet. Whatever you do, don't go into the garage." The minigame then ends. After the minigame, the player will have a choice to fix either Funtime Freddy or Funtime Foxy. Night 4 "Hello? Oh, hey! Alright, listen. I got permission from the boss to tell you about what I was talking about yesterday, but you gotta promise not to tell anyone. Not your friends, not your family, no one. Alright? Okay, got it." "There's an animatronic on CAM 04. His name's... Buddy, I think. We got inspiration from a paper plate doll that a kid made at one of the old Freddy's locations. However, he's been acting a little... weird. Twitching his head around, moving in irregular patterns, that kinda thing. When some of our technicians went to work on him... we didn't see either of them again. Therefore, we keep Buddy behind the curtain and keep him deactivated at all times. So whatever you do, do NOT activate Buddy. I mean it. Alright, good night." Animatronic AI Minigame In this minigame, the player controls the same girl from previous minigames. However, they appear to be in a white space with black walls. They must navigate through a maze and find Circus Baby. After finding Circus Baby, the screen cuts to the little girl asleep in her bedroom. When she awakens from the dream, she walks out the bedroom door, ending the minigame. There is also a remote control somewhere in the maze. Finding this remote control also ends the minigame, and is a requirement for some of the endings. After the minigame, the player will have a choice to fix either Ballora or Bon-Bon. Night 5 "Uh, hello? Oh, h-hey. Listen, something happened. I-I don't wanna talk about it. In fact, I can't talk about it. Don't wanna anger the boss. Listen, just be on guard tonight. Things might get a whole lot worse from here on out. Alright, good luck." Animatronic AI Note that at 4 AM, all animatronics (except for Bon-Bon) are replaced with Buddy. Minigame In this minigame, the player controls the same girl from previous minigames. The player has two choices: # Reenter their bedroom to end the minigame early. This is a requirement for some endings. # Find Circus Baby and approach her. If the player does this, Circus Baby will "scoop" the player, and the minigame ends. Night 6 + Endings There are multiple versions of NIght 6, each one corresponding to a certain ending. Normal/Bad Ending This ending is earned if the player doesn't meet all of the requirements for another ending. Opening Cutscene The player is sitting on a couch watching The Immortal and The Restless. Suddenly, Circus Baby's voice can be heard: "You need to end it. Save me." The player suddenly gets up and walks out of their front door. Animatronic AI Note that at 4 AM, all animatronics (except for Bon-Bon) are replaced with Buddy. Ending Cutscene The player is walking towards the exit of Circus Baby's Pizza World. Suddenly, they're tackled by Buddy, who seemingly kills them and cuts the screen to black. Circus Baby can be heard once again: "You couldn't fix me. Why?" The screen then fades onto a newspaper with the words "Bad Ending" in the bottom-right corner. "A cook at Circus Baby's Pizza World recently discovered a corpse on the floor near the exit of the restaurant. The body seemed to have scratches and cuts on it that appeared to be similar to one of the animatronics, 'Buddy'. However, upon inspection of the character, no evidence of a murder was found. The corpse has not been identified yet, but Circus Baby's has closed its doors for the time being." After the newspaper fades out, another message can be heard from an unknown voice: "The labyrinth's switch has a clue. It will do good things for you." "Baby's Secret" Ending This ending is earned when the player: * Has found the remote control in Night 4's minigame. * Has gone to Circus Baby's room in Night 5's minigame. There is no specific pattern in which the animatronics must be fixed to get this ending. Opening Cutscene This cutscene is identical to the opening cutscene of the Normal Ending, but Circus Baby says "Find me." instead of "Save me." Animatronic AI Note that at 4 AM, all animatronics (except for Bon-Bon) are replaced with Buddy. Ending Cutscene The player gets up from their chair and finds a remote control under the desk. The player can now free-roam the building, but cannot leave. To end the cutscene, the player must approach Circus Baby. When the player approaches Circus Baby, they will press the button. Circus Baby's torso piece opens up before the screen cuts to black. A man can be heard screaming when the screen cuts to black. The screen will then fade onto Circus Baby, Funtime Freddy, Bon-Bon, and Funtime Foxy performing as the credits roll. The words "'Baby's Secret' Ending" will appear at the end of the credits. After the credits are done, another clue will appear on screen: "New And Improved" Ending This ending is earned when the player: * Finds Circus Baby in Night 4's minigame. * Has gone to Circus Baby's room in Night 5's minigame. * Fixes the animatronics in this order: Bon-Bon, Funtime Foxy, Funtime Freddy, Bon-Bon. Phone Call Unlike other endings, this ending doesn't have an opening cutscene. However, it does have a phone call. "Hello? Oh, hey. Nice to chat with you again. Hey, listen: we've got some issues. Turns out, the pizzeria hasn't been doing as well as we had hoped. According to the research, kids are much more likely to go to a Freddy's location than a Circus Baby's location. Therefore, management decided to scrap the new characters and rebrand the restaurants as a new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. We don't know if this'll work, but hey: here's to hoping. Alright, buddy. Good night." Animatronic AI Note that at 4 AM, only Circus Baby, Ballora, and Partytime Chica are replaced with Buddy. Ending Cutscene Funtime Freddy, Bon-Bon, Funtime Foxy, and Partytime Chica are performing on stage. A door, possibly leading backstage, can be seen behind Funtime Foxy. After a while, the door will creak open, revealing Circus Baby's green eyes behind the door. She then speaks as the screen fades to black. "Why us?" The credits then roll as the Toreador March plays in the background. The words "'New and Improved' Ending" are seen at the end of the credits. True Ending This ending is earned when the player: * Has found Circus Baby in Night 4's minigame. * Has gone to Circus Baby's room in Night 5's minigame. * Fixes the animatronics in this order: Bon-Bon, Funtime Foxy, Funtime Freddy, Ballora. Opening Cutscene The cutscene starts out similarly to the opening cutscenes of the Normal/Bad Ending and the "Baby's Secret" Ending. However, instead of Circus Baby talking, the player gets a phone call. "Uh, hey... listen, sorry to bother you, but can you come back to the pizzeria? ...Something's happening." The player jumps up from their couch and rushes towards the front door. Animatronic AI Note that at 4 AM, Partytime Chica is replaced with Buddy. Ending Cutscene + Minigame During the 6 AM sequence, the 6 AM screen beings to glitch out and eventually disappear quickly. When it disappears, Buddy can be seen in the Office. The player tries to run, but Buddy holds them down. Buddy begins to lunge towards the player, but is electrocuted and falls to the ground. The player can see a man standing in the doorway. A minigame then begins. The player must find and shock: * Circus Baby * Funtime Freddy * Funtime Foxy * Ballora The player must deactivate these animatronics before they catch and kill the player. Once the player has done this, the exit will open up and the player will be able to escape. Another cutscene will begin to play. Circus Baby, Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy, and Ballora are in a truck, with their eyes closed. Dialogue between the Phone Guy and another person can be heard: ???: "So... what are we supposed to do with the animatronics?" Phone Guy: "Uh, management wants us to move them to a storage facility." ???: "Why?" Phone Guy: "They're planning on having a new service where you can rent the animatronics for parties and stuff like that." ???: "...That's an awful idea, and you know it, too." Phone Guy: "Oh, don't be like that! Think of this as a new experience and a chance to grow as an employee. It's a new chapter, and a new location. A sister location, you might say." The credits then begin the roll. The text "True Ending" can be seen at the end of the credits. After the credits roll, all the animatronic's eyes open up, except for Ballora's. Golden Ending This ending is earned when the player: * Has found the remote control in Night 4's minigame. * Has gone to the girl's bedroom in Night 5's minigame. * Fixes the animatronics in this order: Bon-Bon, Funtime Foxy, Funtime Freddy, Ballora. Opening Cutscene The screen shows Circus Baby, deactivated and sitting on a conveyor belt. She starts to speak: "...Why did you want to fix me? After all I did to you, what makes you think I deserve this? Sometimes, I don't understand why people do what they do. *sigh* If you want to fix me, you have to listen. They're after me. If you don't keep them away, you will die." Gameplay The player must fix Circus Baby while warding off Freddy and Golden Freddy. Freddy can appear on either side of Circus Baby. He appears as his FNaF 1 incarnation, but has lots of rips and tears. He is also missing his microphone and one of his eyes. The player must shine their flashlight in his face to avoid a jumpscare. Golden Freddy appears underneath the conveyor belt. He appears as his FNaF 1 incarnation, with no remarkable changes. When the player sees him under the conveyor belt, they must blink to cause Golden Freddy to vanish. Opening Cutscene After Circus Baby is fixed, she will start emitting a white light, and a girl's ghost will rise out of her. The ghost begins to speak. "You... freed me? Thank you! Wait, is that..." The camera pans over to a boy's ghost, who flies toward the girl's ghost. Boy: "Sis... is that you?" Girl: "*gasp* My little brother!" Boy: "It's been a while, huh? *giggle*" Girl: "Yeah, it has. ...I've missed you so much. Dad wasn't quite the same after what happened at Fredbear's." Boy: "Yeah, I figured. Listen, we can catch up later. We have somewhere to go first." The girl ghost and the boy ghost fly off, possibly into heaven. The screen then fades to black as the credits roll. The words "Golden Ending" can be seen at the end of the credits. After the credits roll, a picture of the little girl and her brother can be seen with the words "Thank you." Extras Animatronics Here, the player can view full body images of all the animatronics as they are unlocked, as well as their jumpscares. Minigames Here, the player can play any minigame they've unlocked in the main campaign, including the Golden Ending minigames. Credits Here, the player can view the credits: Five Nights: Crumbling Dreams Made by FazbearFreak Inspired by Five Nights at Freddy's by Scott Cawthon Special Thanks: * Frostburned123 * DormNes * Everyone on the FNaF Fanon Wiki * The FNaF Community * Scott Cawthon * Everyone who's supported me and pushed me to go this far. Thank you all. If the player has achieved the Golden Ending, Golden Freddy will appear on-screen after the credits roll and say: "See you at the family reunion." Custom Night This option is unlocked after the player achieves the True Ending or the Golden Ending. Here, the player can customize the AI of all of the animatronics. Presets are also available. Trivia * Bon-Bon and his mechanics were inspired by DormNes. * Funtime Foxy was originally going to be confirmed to be female, but this idea was scrapped. Their settings on "Girls' Night" and "Dudes' Night" lampshades this. * This is the second FazbearFreak game to have more than two endings, the first being FNaS World: Return to Minetropolis. Category:Games